Dragonheart
by Queen Melian
Summary: Human by sight, dragon by nature. Meeting the rest of the Tortallan world can be a bit of a shock if you were raised by a dragon and have never seen people before- let alone princes, knights and mages. And they're almost as surprised by her as she is by
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise from Tamora Pierce is well hers.  You guys know the drill, I'm just borrowing some stuff for my entertainment and yours.  Entirely non profit, well money-wise that is.  Now that's over (I don't plan on doing one every chapter, that'd be insulting your intelligence as well as mine) on with the story!

It's set a couple of years after PotS series, you'll get an idea of how much after once you meet the rest of the characters later on.  This first chapter's a bit of a taster really, so I guess it's a bit short, and it's basically the prologue to the rest of the story.  Hope you like it!

*******************

-_We're going back,- _said Diamondheart, arching her neck as she glared down at her daughter, her scales an angry red.  _-It's been too long.-_

_-Fine, go ahead,-_ replied the younger dragon, -_but I'm staying.-_

-Starfire your place is in the Dragon Realm with the rest of us.  We have dwelt too long here.-

_-I'm twenty centuries, I can decide well enough for myself-_

_-You are letting your affection for the human child cloud your mind,-_ Diamondheart insisted, _-humans are well enough in small doses but-_

_-You were the one that chose to come here!-_

Diamondheart snarled and unfurled her massive wings, _-You are too presumptuous young one!-_

Starfire lowered her head in submission, her scales turning a sullen grey,  _-__I am sorry mother, but I don't want to go back.  I like it here, and we haven't even been here very long, only three centuries-_

-_Three centuries is long enough to think about things which were said that shouldn't have been.-_

The smaller dragon stretched out her neck and nuzzled her parent, _-you miss him don't you?-_

Diamondheart sank back onto her haunches, her scales fading to a pearly white, _-I was too hasty,-_ she sighed, -_Dragons should never fight with their kin.-_

_-If you say sorry, I'm sure he would forgive you.  He is your brother after all-_

_-Maybe so child, maybe so.  Diamondflame and I always mended our quarrels soon enough, I should not have left-  She_ looked down at her child for a long moment, _-I suppose you are grown, I must stop thinking of you as only ten centuries_.- her eyes soft she said,_ -you may stay if that is really what you wish, I do not have the right to order you to do something against your will.  But I do ask you to reconsider.  Don't you want to get back to your cousin?  You and Flamewing always got on so well.-_

-_Flamewing__,-_ Starfire snorted in amusement, -_she was always acting before she thought about the consequences. -_ The dragon turned to look out from the mountain top they had made their home_.-But I did like her very much for all that she was three centuries younger than me, and I should like to see her again but-_ she stopped and looked down at the sleeping child curled up in a corner of the cave. _-I cannot leave the poor thing alone, I am all she has left.-_

_-Starfire,-_ Diamondflame said gently, _-think about what you are doing.  Humans do not live very long.  Think of the sadness you are setting yourself up for if you rear her.-_

_-What am I to do then?-_ demanded the green dragon, _-leave her to be killed by the humans that took her family?_- she shook her head, _-I cannot, will not, abandon her.  Even if that means all you have said.-_

_-Very well then,-_ Diamondheart agreed with a sigh, _-I did not think I could change your mind, but I wanted to try all the same.-_  She lolloped to the edge of the stony path that edged its way round the mountain and spread her wings. _-You know where to find me if you change you mind.  If not I'll expect you not long after.-_ she bared her teeth in a grin _-Mother Flame be with you.-  _

And with a lurch she sprang into the air, huge wings beating heavily in the air as the pearly white dragon rose into the air.  Starfire bellowed a farewell from where she stood and watched as the elder dragon climbed steadily higher, circling back once before she winked out of the sky, gone back home to the Dragon Realms.

Starfire turned to make her way back over to the small child.  She blew a warm puff of air into the child's soft hair as she settled down beside her.  The little girl yawned widely and seeing the dragon broke into a broad smile.  She waddled forwards and placed podgy hands on the dragon's side, making happy noises.  The dragon 'smiled' and said to the child, -_I shall have to think of a name for you little one-_ she tilted her head looking closely at the little human.  -_How about Ember Dragonheart, I hear humans have two names and I can't very well name you Moonwing or something of the sort-  the_ dragon bared her teeth in silent dragon laughter.

*****************

A/N: Like I said, real short.  But if you liked it then review and let me know and more will be forthcoming.  The first couple of chapters are written.  Hmm well, gotta go do some real work *sigh* it's so very boring!

xxx


	2. Only Mages

Only Mages 

Sixteen years later

Ember danced across the glade humming to herself, in one hand was the water she had been fetching from the nearby spring, and in the other a stone of a dull blue hue about the size of a chicken's egg, wet from its recent cleaning.  It was well into spring and the tree branches were laden with pale blossoms, their petals littering the ground like confetti.

-_Blaze_,- she called as she scrambled up the slope towards the cave that was her home, _-come look what I found.-_

From the back of the cave a large green dragon, about thirty feet long from nose to tail tip, ambled forwards, _-what is it?-_

Ember set the bucket of water down and held out the stone in her other hand, _-can you make it shiny like the rest of them?-_

Starfire eyed the stone intently, _-hold it up to the light.-_

The girl did so and waited patiently for her guardian's reaction.  Eventually the dragon nodded its head, _-perhaps you could try this time.- _The dragon said, making her way into the warm patch of sunlight coming in through the entrance, _-you saw me do all the others.-_

Ember looked at the stone dubiously, _-you think so?-_

_-Honestly, what do you think I've been doing all your life, teaching you nothing? It's hardly the most difficult magic I've asked you to do.-_ Starfire's tone was amused not irritated.

-_Fine,-_ Ember sighed in resignation.  She sat down on the floor next to Starfire and crossed her legs, holding the stone in the palm of her right hand.

_-Now concentrate,-_ the dragon said, shifting her position so she could see her pupil when her wedge shaped head was resting on her forepaw.

Ember closed her eyes and repeated the incantation in her head.  Her lips motionless, why should she mouth sounds she had never heard?  A green light began to emanate from her hands as she covered the stone with her left hand.  After about a minute she opened her eyes and uncovered the stone.  Her face lit up in a smile, _-I did it!-_ she said, turning to beam proudly at Starfire.

_-Well done,-_ the dragon replied, _-perhaps we'll make a mage of you yet, kit.-_

Ember stuck out her tongue, _-I know you think I'm good for a human, not that you've met any.-_

Starfire bared her teeth in a grin, _-You are entirely too sure of yourself little human.  I like that, it reminds me of me.-_

Ember burst out laughing, getting to her feet and walking over to the bag of stones she and Starfire had collected to add the latest addition.

Starfire yawned and stretched, _-I'm going to go get us some dinner,-_she announced, taking off into the air, powerful wings beating to keep her aloft, ­_-any requests?  I fancy cow today.-_

_-Whatever you like,-_Ember called back amicably.

While her green guardian took of to fetch the dinner Ember lit a fire with a spark of magic and set some water to boil.  Starfire had educated her in magic since she was old enough to understand what the dragon was saying to her.  She had learnt all her lessons diligently, Starfire, or Blaze as Ember affectionately liked to call her, was a good teacher.  Lessons had also included reading and writing in dragon and various other languages that Starfire had known.  The dragon was very fond of telling Ember what a good student she had been when she was a kit and how intelligent the teachers had all thought her.  Starfire had also included everything she knew about humans and their world, but Ember had never seen another human.  The only existence she knew was her life with Starfire.

Starfire had also taught her how to use magic to carve objects out of stone.  They had a whole array of pots and cups of all shapes and sizes which tracked Ember's magical education over the years.  There were the very early ones she had made at the age of six, that were entirely crude, right through to the more ornate ones she spent her days carving out in her mind now.  They also had furs and leathers which Starfire had created from the animals she brought back for them to eat.  She did this herself, saying she enjoyed the smell, which Ember thought just as well-she hated it!  But she did need the furs when winter came.  The leather they used to make various storage pouches, such as the one she kept her stones in, and also she used them to clothe herself.  A strip round her from waist to mid-thigh and another tied behind her neck and then again behind her back were all she wore in the warm weather.

The next day Ember persuaded Starfire to fly out with her.  Sometimes the two of them would fly together, Ember astride her neck.  They never went very far, but today Ember wanted to follow the little river down through the forest, curious as to where it would end up.

Ember strapped a water bag and another pouch filled with dry fruit to her side and clambered up onto Starfire's lowered neck.  Once she was seated, the girl gripped on tight to the pointed neck ridge in front of her and clamped her legs to the side of the dragon's neck.

_-Let's go!-_

Her haunches bunched in a half crouch as she prepared to lift off, wings spread wide preparing for the first downbeat, then she leapt and they were airborne. 

Ember let out a fierce cry of joy as the wind swept her hair out behind her, buffeting her skin.  She could feel Starfire's powerful muscles at work through her legs, beating strongly lifting them higher.  Hitting an air pocket they dropped suddenly, Ember's stomach lurched and she gasped, her fingers and legs gripping on tightly.  A rope like thread of magic snaked up round her waist, holding her steady.

_-Thanks Blaze.-_

_-Anyone would think that you didn't know my real name,-_returned Starfire good-humouredly. 

Ember grinned and turned her head to look down at the ground below.   The steep mountain where they lived was rapidly giving way to gently sloping woodland, the river running clearly through it, widening as it went.  They flew onward, Starfire angling her wings so as to descend over the river itself.  Glancing down Ember could see hers and Starfire's reflection in the water.  The river ran on, swelling as it went until it rushed noisily over the top of a small outcrop, tumbling down into a large pool at the base before continuing on its journey.  The land dipped here too and as Ember looked up she saw the beginnings of her first houses.

_-Look!- _she cried to Starfire, leaning forwards in her seat to get a better look, _-let's go over there, please!-_

The dragon grumbled but obeyed, understanding the girl's curiosity.  Steadily they swept nearer to the small habitation.  The scattered patching of thatched cottages progressed into brick houses and eventually a large and elegant stone manor house, ringed with stone.  Below them frightened townspeople ran out of their houses, pointing aloft in dismay, calling to one another.   Soldiers on the battlements called for reinforcements and mages as the dragon and girl flew nearer.

Starfire's longsighted eyes spotted the gathering anxiety beneath them and flapped her wings steadily taking them higher.

_-Oh, please go back down,-_begged Ember, _-I was just beginning to make out the people.-_

_-It isn't safe down there,-_ the dragon told her.

_-Why not?-_

_-Humans are afraid of dragons.-_

_-Why?-_

Starfire sighed as she wheeled round, taking them back in the direction they had come, _-ignorance mainly, they believe we are ferocious beings that would eat them.-_

Ember laughed. _-Seriously?-_

-Seriously.-

-How odd!-

-Well, they don't really know any better.  And there aren't many who could equal a dragon in combat.-

-Only mages right?-

-That's right kit, only mages.-

***********

A/N: woo-hoo, look at me with the quick update!  Felt a bit bad giving you ppl such a short start.  Anyway, thanks for all the reviews!! I didn't expect to get so many in such a short space of time- I guess you guys like this huh?

Next chapter you see where it was she flew over and some familiar faces.  I can't promise that it'll be up as quickly as this chapter was, but lots of reviews will encourage me *grin*


	3. Dragon Sightings

Dragon Sightings 

"A what, Kenden?"

"Dragon, you highness." Replied the soldier, shifting uncomfortably, "it caused a lot of panic in the town."

"Have there been sightings of this dragon before?" asked Kalasin.

He shook his head, "no, your highness."

"Well Roald, what do you think?" Kalasin asked, turning to her brother, "is it worth our taking any note?"

He looked thoughtful, "possibly."  He waved a hand for the soldier to go, "thank you, we may need you again later."

"Very good, your highness." He bowed and then opened the doors to leave the room.  Princess Shinkokami appeared in the entrance, he bowed once more, moving to let her pass.

"Shinko," Roald smiled at his wife and motioned for her to sit by him.

She smiled at the two of them, "I assume you've heard about the dragon."

"Did you see it?" Kalasin asked eagerly.

Shinko nodded, "I was outside when it came flying over."

"What did it look like?"

"About as long as the courtyard in the palace I'd guess with huge wings and a deep green body.   It really came quiet close to the town."

Roald looked thoughtful, "perhaps we should inform Papa just in case."

Kalasin nodded, "I think he'd like to know.  Maybe he'd send Daine and Kit, it's been ages since I saw them both."

"Daine was headed south with the Riders last I heard," Roald said, "training again with the Riders at Pirate's Swoop.  You just want Daine to come to ask about Kaddar," he teased, eyes twinkling, unable to resist another dig about his sister's fiancé, especially seeing as she had teased him mercilessly about Shinko.

Kalasin flushed, "that's so not true!"

Shinko took out her fan and covered her face, eyes crinkling as she smiled behind it.

"Don't you think I don't know you're laughing at me," Kalasin told her sister-in-law, "that fan-thing doesn't work on me."

Roald started to laugh.

"Stop it!" Kalasin demanded, turning even redder.

There was a knock at the door, "Enter," Roald replied.  All three looked up to see Sir Faleron walk in through the door, looking slightly ruffled.  Kalasin breathed a sigh of relief as Roald shot her an amused look.  She glared at him and turned serenely to Faleron.

"Come Faleron," she said with a smile, "surely you needn't knock in your own home."

The knight grinned, "Well, you never know who you might be interrupting here."  He glanced meaningfully at Roald, who sat with Shinko's hand in his.  The prince glared at his friend and Kalasin grinned, glad to have the attention on someone else while she recovered her composure.

"Have you anything constructive to say?" Roald asked as Faleron came and took a seat with them.

Faleron frowned and became serious, "Yes actually, I assume you've heard about the dragon sighting."

"We were just discussing it actually," Shinko replied, "I saw it myself when it flew over."

"Magnificent creature!" Faleron said, an awestruck look on his face, "so elegant and-" Roald coughed and the two girls hid smiles behind their hands.  "Right," Faleron coloured, "what I mean to say is that after it flew over I went out into the town to speak to people.  Apparently one of the farmers on the edge of the town has been having his animals stolen.  When I asked him about it he said that the farm has been in the family for generations, always with their herds being depleted every once in a while.  They had put it down to some sort of superstitious nonsense because no-one has ever seen the animals being stolen but when they saw the dragon it made the man wonder."

Roald looked thoughtful, "Dragons live for hundreds of years so that could be an explanation for what's happening to that farm-"

"-And the older ones can turn themselves invisible," Kalasin interrupted, "remember what Daine said?"

"Where did the farmer say he grazed his herd?" Shinko asked.

"Near the mountain base," Faleron replied, "mostly by the river side where the grazing is better."

"Alright, thanks," the prince said, "I'll contact the King and let him know what's going on.  He might want to send someone out here."

"Right," Faleron said, obviously relieved that the matter was being dealt with, he leant back in his chair and turned to Kalasin.  "One of my friends has just come back from a trip to the Imperial University in Carthak.   Apparently Kaddar's handling things admirably there.  I'm sure if you asked he'd tell you all about it."

Roald burst out laughing as Kalasin flushed and stood with all the dignity she could manage.

"I think I'm going to go get some air," she said stiffly, hastily leaving the room.

"Was it something I said?" a bemused Faleron asked.  

"You might say that," Shinko replied, Roald was unable to say anything for laughing.

******************

A/N:  Well, hope you liked that chapter.  This story's still in its infant stages so you'll have to bear with me.  And I know that the chapter title is perhaps the lamest thing in the world, but I just couldn't think of anything! 

Felsong: I know that my other fics have much longer chapters but I'm afraid I can't really make the chapters that much longer in this one and still post regularly, so you'll just have to settle for shorter ones.  It's hard keeping 3 stories afloat at once and still doing all my uni work (yes, that's right, I'm old- ok well not that old, but relatively ^_^)  

Autum: I get what you mean about it being unrealistic for her never to have seen a human before, but Starfire's been a bit like an overprotective parent.  She didn't want to take Ember to see humans in case she wanted to go with them, so they only flew over areas where there weren't any people, and if they're in the mountains then that's possible.  Hope that satisfies you ^_^

Nadia Greenleaf:  You've seen some familiar faces in this chapter, as for others, the next chapter will show a lot more and yes Daine will be one of them.  As for Alianne and Nawat, I think they're great too, but I'm going to be pretending that none of the Trickster stuff happens, it's too complicated to fit in.

Umm as for other stuff, this is all post Protector of the Small series, and I know that Kalasin would probably be married by now, but it's funnier for her not to be.  Plus I wanted them to be at King's Reach.  As for ages and stuff if people really want to know I can tell you in the next authors note, I know I wrote it down somewhere…..


	4. Travelling Companions

Travelling companions 

"Daine," Onua called her friend over.  Daine wheeled Cloud round and trotted over to the K'mir.

"What is it?"

"I've just spoken to Jonathan; he wants you to go to King's Reach.  Apparently there was a dragon sighting there and he wanted you to go and check it out."

"A dragon?" Daine looked intrigued, Kit stuck her neck out and chirruped, "what do you think a dragon'd be doing so far from home?"

Onua shrugged, "Alanna and one or two others are already headed out that way, you're supposed to go meet up with them along the road."

"Alright," Daine agreed, "I suppose I'd better head off.  Think you can manage without me?" she grinned.

"Get on with you," Onua retorted, "and take care, your husband'll have my guts for garters if anything happens to you.  I'm supposed to be looking after you."

Daine laughed, "Honestly Onua, I'm twenty eight, I'm more than capable of looking after myself."

"Well, if it's all the same to you, I'll let the anxious father know where you've gone soon, while there's still a large amount of distance between us.  And if he has any complaints take them to Jonathan."

Daine grinned, "Ok, then.  I'll just get some supplies and I'll be off."  

Five minutes later Daine broke off from the group of Riders with a wave to her friends.  Then she headed back the way she had come.  King's Reach was about a days ride from where she was; it lay to the northwest of the capital.  She had never been there before but knew it was where the Princess Kalasin spent most of her year.  Her brother and his wife had recently gone to visit her and spend some time together away from court life.  She wondered who Alanna had with her.  Probably her new squire Jasson, the youngest of the Conté sons and maybe another gifted knight.  With three of his children at King's Reach she wouldn't be surprised if he sent more force than would realistically be needed.

She hadn't seen Kalasin for a long time, but she knew she would be anxious about the upcoming wedding with Emperor Kaddar.  Their wedding had been postponed for a long time while Kaddar reconstructed the Empire in the wake of Ozorne's destruction.  It had been agreed that the event would actually take place in summer, with Kalasin and a Tortallan delegation going over to Carthak in June.  Daine planned to go with them, it would be nice to see Kaddar again.

Some time towards late afternoon Daine stopped to rest and refill her water from a bubbling spring just off the main track.  She lifted Kitten out to let the dragon stretch her legs and knelt down, dipping the water-skin into the crystal pool.  Suddenly she stiffened, what was that sound?  She changed her ears into bat ears and listened hard.  Then she smiled, relaxing as she let her ears change back to normal and returned to filling her water.  What she had heard hadn't worried her in the slightest.

"…if it hadn't been for _Sir_ Neal, we could have been hours ahead," snapped a female voice.

"Hey!  It was necessary," protested another voice, male.

"He was just the same as a squire," the woman said, "always obsessed by his appearance."

Someone laughed.  

"A man has to be presentable, Alanna," retorted the second voice.

"Don't mind _mother,_ she's always like this," replied someone else dryly…

Daine grinned to herself and walked to the road to greet her new companions, from the sounds of things Alanna's companions were Sir Nealan and Sir Thom, this was definitely going to be an interesting journey.  Jonathan certainly seemed to have a sense of humour about the situation.

She waved as the four riders came into view.  They rode over and dismounted.

"Hello Daine," Alanna said, firmly grasping her hand in greeting, "I'm sorry you'll have to endure the company I've brought with me, but Jon insisted that I bring gifted knights."

"I'm certainly an extremely gifted knight, a natural one might say," put in Neal, grinning.

Alanna and Thom both rolled their eyes and the young prince looked rather amused.

"I was hoping to have left this fool behind, he's a very bad influence on the prince," Alanna sighed, her eyes twinkling.

"I'll have you know I'm a very good role model," Neal said, dismounting and walking towards them, "just ask Kel.  Hello Daine" he added holding out his hand.

Thom dismounted too and greeted her, "he really is a terrible travelling companion, he never ever closes his mouth."

Neal pouted and the prince laughed.

"Act your age _Sir_ Neal," Alanna said, shaking her head, "honestly I can't understand what the Lady Yukimi sees in you."

Daine grinned, "So do any of you want to rest or shall we press on?"

"We'd best keep going," Alanna replied.

"Faleron and Liam'll be waiting if we don't get a move on," added Neal.

"Well this is one for the record books, Nealan of Queenscove is worried about being late," Thom said dryly.  Alanna grinned at him as she motioned for them all to mount.  Neal decided not to dignify this with a response.

Several hours later they neared their destination and Alanna contacted Liam.  The others stopped for a short break while Alanna talked into the ball of purple fire in her outspread palm.

"Are dragons really that dangerous?" Prince Jasson asked, as he came to stand next to Daine offering her a drink from his water bottle.

Daine accepted the drink and took a gulp, "it depends, your highness," she replied reasonably, "some are.  Mostly they avoid human contact, which is why I'm curious about this particular dragon.  What is it doing so far from the Dragon Realms?"

"But they can do magic and stuff?"

"Oh yes," Daine replied, nodding, "it takes a very powerful mage to be able to even begin to think of challenging one, a full grown one anyway."

"And that's why Papa has sent gifted knights, right?"

"Right," agreed Daine, "but hopefully force won't be necessary.  I'd like to speak to it, find out why it's here and ask it to leave the town alone."

"They're heading this way, so we should meet somewhere in the middle," Alanna said, the fire disappearing from view, "It shouldn't be much longer until we meet."

*******

A/N:  just a short note to thank you guys for your reviews and your patience, I've got so much work at the moment it's untrue!  Well, hope you enjoyed this. xxx


	5. Armour

Chapter 5: Armour

Released from her daily lessons, Ember walked out into the sunshine, smiling as the warm rays bathed her bare skin.  Starfire settled down to sleep on the smooth stone surface outside the other entrance on the opposite side of the cave.  It was a large cave, with a huge cavernous ceiling and went deep into the mountain.  At the front was a long, almost tunnel like hole that went from one side of the mountain to the other.  In winter a cold draught blew through it, but in summer it was pleasantly cool.  Towards the back was a large pile of furs that she slept in and a large, bowl-like hollow where Starfire slept.  A naturally occurring ridge in the wall served as a shelf for storage and cooking utensils.  A darkened patch on the floor showed where they lit a fire to cook and warm themselves.

Now though Ember stood outside the cave.  While Starfire's side was bare and really just a widened part of the original trail up the mountainside, the side she was on grew tough wiry grass in the shade and thicker, lusher grass away from the shadow cast by the mountain.  The strip of grass ran round the side of the mountain as far as she could see to the left and right, stretching out towards the wooded area that covered the majority of the sloping ground in front of her.  The first trees were a good two hundred yards away from the cave entrance leaving a warm patch of sunlight in between.  Nearer the wooded edge of the clearing lay a large rock that sloped as if pointing upwards to the sky.  Ember liked to climb on this, and its surface was smooth from many years use.  In the warmer weather she would lie on her back watching the clouds pass overhead, wondering whether things would always stay the same for her.

But today she was a bit peckish and so she wandered down into the woods in search of a clump of berry bushes that grew near the river.  She made her way through the trees until she found them and picked a handful, sitting on the bank with her feet dangling in the water as she ate.  Soon her fingertips and lips were stained red with the juice.

She was just sitting down to eat her third handful when she heard an unfamiliar sound coming from further down the river.  Jumping to her feet she ran into the cover of the bushes and looked down the trail.

"…I don't know why we had to leave the horses behind," grumbled Neal.

"It was too steep for them to make their way up it comfortably," replied Daine patiently, even though she had already explained this several times, "and none of them would appreciate coming face to face with a dragon."

"I just wish I wasn't wearing this armour," Alanna complained, "it's so hot!  And I don't see what use it will be anyway against magic.

Thom grinned at the pair of them as he mopped his own brow, "I don't understand whatever possessed you two to voluntarily pair yourselves for four years."

"I blame his father," Alanna retorted.

"So does his mother I'd imagine," Faleron added with a grin, loosening his own armour.  In fact the only one who wasn't struggling with the climb was Daine, she was only wearing a blue shirt and breeches, Kitten happily gambolling along beside her, stopping every now and then to look into the water at her reflection.

Neal glared at Kitten; the two princes exchanged a look and stifled laughs of their own…

Intrigued, Ember cast a quick invisibility spell and crept closer to them.

"At least it looks like we've passed the steepest part," Liam said.

"It would help if we knew where we were going," Thom sighed, pausing to dip his head into the water, shaking his red hair out causing a shower of fat water droplets to spray everywhere.

Ember giggled.  The others froze.  Kitten looked away from the river and saw Ember hiding in the bushes.  She began to walk towards her making a series of chirrups and clicks.

_-Hello,-_ Ember said to Kitten.  The dragonet paused and cocked her head to one side.

"What is it?" Daine asked Kitten, crouching down beside her while her eyes scanned the bushes in front of her.

"Who's there?" Alanna asked, drawing her sword and walking towards the trees.  The others had fanned out in a semicircle, their backs to the river.

Ember hesitated, looking uncertainly at the blades in the knights' hands.  She didn't know what they were, but that didn't mean she didn't understand the gesture.  Flitting out from behind the tree she was at she ran behind another, away from Alanna.

_-What are they doing?-_ Ember asked Kitten as she stared in fascination at Faleron, the nearest person to her, _-Do they want to… hurt me?-_

Kitten whistled and shook her head, then voiced another series of croaks and clicks.  Ember listened to what the little dragon told her and then smiled with relief.

_-Hello,-_ she said again, this time so they could all hear.

"Who's there?" repeated Alanna again, pulling out the ember stone she wore round her neck to look for traces of magic.

_-My name's Ember.  Who are you?-_

"I'm Daine, and these are my friends," said the woman with smoky brown curls as she stood up next to Kitten, "Where are you?"

Ember dropped her invisibility and peered round the trunk.  Faleron exclaimed loudly and jumped back, the others span round to see the girl looking at them interestedly, head tilted slightly to one side.  They lowered their weapons.  Ember smiled shyly, not sure what to make of all these people.  Kitten walked over to stand next to Faleron, the others not far behind, and rose onto her hind legs chirruping a greeting.  Ember beamed at the little dragon, her face lighting up as she came up from behind the tree to give the dragon a hug.

"Great Mithros!" Neal exclaimed, staring at her.  Faleron, Thom and Liam all looked equally astonished; Jasson blushed and looked at the ground.  Alanna and Daine grinned at each other.

Alanna held out a hand in greeting, having sheathed her sword.  Ember took a step towards her and looked at the outstretched hand with curiosity.  Slowly she reached out and took it with both of hers turning it over as she looked at the palm.  Neal laughed and Alanna grinned.  Ember glanced up at him and walked over to stand in front of him.

_-You're very tall,-_she told him, then pointed to his armour, _-what's that?-_

"Armour," he told her, then turned to look at Alanna in confusion, "was it just me, or did her lips not move when she spoke?"

"It wasn't just you," Faleron said, looking at Ember curiously.

Ember had taken a few steps to stand in front of Liam, _-you have…armour too.  What's it for?-_

"It protects me from weapons," replied the prince, trying not to be embarrassed by her lack of clothing.

She reached out a hand to knock on his armour.  It made a ringing sound and she smiled and did it again, this time putting her ear to it.  Liam coloured and looked pleadingly at his knight-master.  Faleron just grinned, but Daine took pity on the prince.

"We're looking for a dragon," Daine said, Ember looked up.

_-Starfire?-_

"Maybe," Daine replied, "I just want to talk to it, that's all."

_-She's probably still sleeping,-_ Ember answered, _-but you can come and see her if you want.-_  Then she turned and ran up the hill.

Neal groaned as the rest of them began to follow the way she had gone.

*******

A/N: Right, well I'm back for the land of soul-destroying boredom where I've been for the last few weeks.  So much work!  Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter and it was worth at least a little of the long wait you guys have had. J


	6. The Prettiest

A/N: Don't normally like to do author's notes at the beginning but wanted to sort out something quickly.  Ember is wearing clothes, like I described before, and when I said 'lack of clothing' I meant relative to what the others would be used to.  For some of the guys that's still the most naked they've ever seen a girl.  Right, that sorted, on with the story.

***

6. The Prettiest

"Why is it that we can hear her speak when she doesn't make a sound?" Jasson asked Alanna as they made their way up the rough track.

"I don't know," she replied, pushing an overhanging branch out of the way, "but I sure would like to find out."

Ember ran up to the cave, calling for Starfire, there was no reply.  Upon entering the cave she saw that the dragon must have gone to stretch her wings.  She walked back out into the clearing and climbed onto the rock to wait for the others.

Not long afterwards they came out into the clearing.

_-She's gone out to stretch her wings,-_ Ember informed them, twisting over onto her stomach so she could watch them with her head in her hands.  _–but she'll be back later.-_

Daine came and perched on the lower rim of the rock, lifting Kitten up so she could walk over to see Ember.  Alanna and the others took the opportunity to relieve themselves of their armour.  Ember watched them with the same curiosity as she had everything else they had done.

"You know Starfire then?" Daine asked, feeling a little odd when the girl replied without moving her lips.

_-She's my guardian.  My parents were killed when I was a baby, Blaze-Starfire has raised me ever since then,-_ Ember replied.

The others had finished by now and came over to join the other two.  Ember moved farther up the rock to make room for the others who found themselves a space on top of the huge rock.

"Ember says that she was raised by the dragon, Starfire," Daine informed the others.  "She lost her parents when she was a baby."

"Can't you speak?" Jasson asked, finding his tongue at last.

She shook her head, _-why should I?-_

"Well…" he couldn't really think of an answer.

Ember shuffled closer to Thom, who was sat a little to her left and touched his shirt, pulling gently on the material as she rubbed it between her fingers.  _–What's this?-_

"A shirt," he replied as he grinned down at her, "made from wool."

_-Wool?-_ she queried. 

"It's made from a sheep's coat," Faleron explained from her other side.  Alanna and Daine were conversing in low voices.

_-I have never seen a sheep,-_ Ember explained to them a little sadly, _-there are a great many things that I have never seen.- _She stopped as the sun caught the bright gold band on Neal's finger.

_-Can I see?-_ she asked, pointing at it.  He handed it over and she held it carefully in between her forefinger and thumb before placing it on her palm and tracing its smooth edges.  _–What is it?-_ she asked, looking up.

"A wedding band," he replied, holding his hand out for it back.

Ember frowned in puzzlement then, just as someone was about to explain to her she said, _-oh, a sign to others that you already have a mate, yes?-_

Thom laughed and Neal grinned at her, "More or less."

Kitten chattered to her and she listened before turning to Daine, _-she says you also have a mate, Numair, and a kit of your own.-_

Daine looked surprised as she nodded, "Did she just tell you that?"  

Ember nodded and tilted her head as Kitten added something else.  Then she broke into a peal of musical laughter, still laughing she explained to them all what Kitten had said, _-she says that your kit isn't nearly as pretty or as clever as her, it can't even walk anywhere without falling over!-_

Daine grinned affectionately at the little dragon.  Ember was watching the two princes, Jasson still wouldn't look at her, but Liam smiled.

_-You're brothers aren't you?-_ she asked, smiling back at Liam.

He nodded, "Jasson's my younger brother.  I also have a younger sister and an older brother and sister."

_-Are they all as pretty as you?-_ she asked innocently.

He flushed, not knowing what to say.  The others laughed while Alanna added, "You should have seen their father when he was younger!"

"Aren't I pretty?" asked Neal with an impish grin.

_-Oh yes,-_ Ember agreed, _-you're all very pretty.-_

"I'm counting down until Neal asks who's the prettiest," Thom said in a stage whisper to Jasson with a wink.

"Well now that you mention it," Neal began with a grin, "who _is_ the prettiest?"

"No need to include me," Thom said, "I'm in far too illustrious company to compete."

"We're both married, count us out too," Alanna said gesturing to herself and Daine with a meaningful look at Neal, which he completely ignored.

Ember looked from one to the other, none of whom really looked like they wanted to be in this contest bar Neal.  Jasson was looking particularly uncomfortable and desperately wanted to be excluded from the competition as well, but his voice didn't seem to be working.  

_-You,-_ she said pointing to Faleron with a smile, who smiled awkwardly in return.  The others faces' displayed emotions ranging from dismay, relief and amusement.

"Faleron, huh?" Alanna said with a grin in Neal's direction, he looked slightly put out.

_-Did I do something wrong?-_ Ember asked anxiously.

"No, no," Daine replied soothingly.

Alanna twisted her left earring absentmindedly.  

_-That's pretty,-_ Ember commented, then her face lit up, _-I'll be right back,-_ With that she leapt nimbly from the rock and ran into the cave.

"She's half wild," commented Thom wryly as they watched her go.

"Fun though," Alanna said with a grin.  "And she certainly likes you boys."

"Boys? I'll have you know I'm a man," retorted Neal huffily.

"Well, if you think about it, she's never seen a man before," Daine said, shooting a quick glance at Neal and grinning.

*****

A/N: Ha! Faleron's the prettiest!  Felt I had to break from tradition a bit *grins*.  Anyway hope you liked the latest instalment but I'll level with you guys.   Other than the fact that I've got exams coming up and so I won't be writing or updating until they're over, I'm not sure how much longer I'm going to continue this, I've got a little more, which I will post, but I can't promise that I'll finish this story.  Unless I think of a really quick way to end it, which I don't envisage.   Well, hope this doesn't put you off reading, just being honest with you guys.

xxx


	7. Gemstones and Starfire

7. Gemstones and Starfire

Ember came back out of the cave, clutching a bulging leather bag. Jumping back up onto the rock she sat herself down between Liam and Alanna and fumbled around in the bag. Finding what she wanted she pulled it out and offered it to Alanna.

_-For you,-_ she said

In her outstretched palm she held a perfectly cut amethyst the size of a quail's egg. The others gasped in astonishment.

"For me?" echoed the Lioness incredulously as she stared at the offered gem. Ember nodded and motioned for her to take it. Alanna did so and turned it round in wonder.

"Where did you get that?" breathed Thom, looking over at it in awe.

_- I found it,-_ Ember replied, turning to look at him _–Would you like one?-_ she offered to the others without hesitation. Proceeding to take out her stones and lie them on the rock. _–You can have any one you like…except for these three, they're my favourites.-_ she said, picking up a flawless, deep green emerald, a tear-drop shaped diamond and the sapphire she had cut herself not long ago.

"We couldn't possibly," protested Daine, while Kit sat herself in the middle of the gems and picked them up, examining them.

_-Why not?-_ Ember asked.

"They're far too valuable!"

_-Not to me, I have lots of them. I only wanted to give you a present,- _she sounded slightly crestfallen. So much so that the others all obliged her by taking a gem, even if they did chose the smaller ones. Ember smiled brightly as they all thanked her, _-my pleasure-_ she replied. And began to gather the rest back up into her bag.

"Is that where you live?" Liam asked, pointing back to the cave.

Ember nodded, _-do you want to see?-_

She led them all up into the entrance of the cave and moved to let them walk past her.

"It's quite dark in here," Jasson said quietly, from where he stood by Alanna. Ember walked over to stand next to them and placed her hand on the wall. Only Daine and Kitten heard the words she muttered in her mind before light began to blossom from under her hand, spreading out like vines and crisscrossing over the roof of the cave until it glowed a soft yellow colour.

_-Better?-_ Ember asked Jasson. He nodded mutely, giving her a shy smile.

Alanna and Thom both were examining the light structure interestedly while Neal stood at to opposite mouth of the cave, looking down over the valley. She walked over to him.

_-It's beautiful isn't it?-_ she said, ducking under the arm he was leaning on against the side of the cave and standing so she was gently brushing against him. She squinted at the skyline then pointed to a dark shape on the horizon. _–I think that's Starfire,-_ she told him. _–There must be good air currents, Blaze's a very lazy flyer.-_

He laughed, "Why do you call her Blaze if her name's Starfire?"

She shrugged, _-I don't know. I guess when I was younger Starfire was a bit of a mouthful. I probably had a good reason for it when I first called her that, but whatever it was I've forgotten now.-_

She sat down on the edge, her legs dangling over the side.

"Isn't that a bit dangerous?" Faleron asked, coming over to stand next to Neal.

_-Not really, I've done it lots of times before.-_

"But that doesn't mean that next time you couldn't get hurt," Alanna said, spotting the three of them.

"You can tell she's a mother can't you," Thom said dryly.

"And he's her son," Daine added.

_-Is that why you both have red hair?-_ she asked, getting up and walking over to them. _–Is it unusual?-_

"Quite," Liam said from where he stood holding one of her more recent creations.

_-I like it,-_ she said decisively, stepping up onto small rock that served as a chair from time to time and reaching out to pet his hair.

"Welcome to the Trebond petting zoo," he said sardonically, grinning all the same.

"Did you make these?" Liam asked, holding up a large bowl.

Ember nodded and went over to him, _-I made all of these. Some of them aren't very good though, they're from when I was little.-_

"How old are you now?" Daine asked curiously.

_-Erm maybe sixteen, seventeen,-_ she replied doubtfully, _-I've been with Starfire fifteen years, but I could just about walk before she found me, so I don't really know.-_

"But that means you don't have a birthday!" Jasson said in surprise.

She shook her head unbothered by this, _-So?-_

"But then you'd not get any presents-" he paused realising that she didn't really have anyone to give her presents.

She shrugged and turned to Liam, _-What was that shiny stick you had before?-_

"A sword?"

_-Will you show me? It looked interesting.-_

He nodded in agreement and led her outside to where their things lay on a heap on the ground. Finding his own sword, he picked up the scabbard and drew out the blade. She reached out to take it by the blade and he drew it back above his head, saying,

"Careful it's sharp!"

There was a loud scream which brought the others running out the cave. A bolt of green light shot down out of the sky. Ember whipped round and stared fiercely at it, it exploded in a shower of green sparks. Another bolt pelted towards the armed prince and Ember ran forwards, arms still outstretched. A domed shimmering barrier in a deeper shade of green went before her. She looked cross.

_-Starfire, what do you think you're doing?-_ she demanded crossly, _-these are my friends.-_

_-Not friends, the black haired man was going to strike you!-_

_-No, no, you've got it all wrong!-_ Ember insisted, blocking another series of green flashes that blazed against her shield. A sudden burst of light directed at her caught her off guard and she tumbled back hard onto the ground, a little dazed, _-hey! That hurt!_-

Starfire snorted and materialised on the ground in front of her, alighting gently. _–Nice to know I can still best you in a fight, kit.-_

Alanna and Thom advanced towards them, violet fire sparkling round their hands.

_-No don't, it's ok!-_ Ember called from where she lay, shaking her head in an effort to clear her vision.

"Are you alright?" Faleron asked, helping her sit up while Neal checked her for injuries.

_-I'll be fine,-_ she replied, leaning against his chest, _-I shouldn't have let my guard down.-_

_-That's right,- _Starfire put in so only she could hear. Ember grimaced.

"Oww!" she winced as Neal ran a hand through her hair.

"Just a bump on the head," he reported to the others as he proceeded to heal it.

"Don't tell me you two were playing?" Alanna said as she walked over to see them, an amused expression on her face.

_-Sort of,-_ Ember explained, _-sometimes we do that for practice. I'm really much better than I used to be!-_

"I don't doubt that," Alanna agreed, grinning at the girl's earnest expression, before returning to stand by Daine who was talking to Starfire, Kitten on one side and an awestruck Jasson on the other.

"Did she think I was going to hurt you?" Liam asked, coming to crouch on her other side.

Ember nodded, _-I told her it was ok, but by then I think she wanted to fight.-_ she grinned. Then, to Faleron, she added, _-You smell nice.-_

He smiled, the tips of his ears turning pink while the other two laughed.

"Bet that's the first time you've heard that hey Faleron?" teased Neal.

_-Kit,-_ Starfire called.

Ember got to her feet unsteadily and staggered forwards into Neal's chest.

"Easy," he said, "you're supposed to lie still for a while."

_-But Blaze wanted me,- _Ember explained, clutching the front of his shirt.

"Alright, we'll go and see them then," he replied, putting an arm round her waist and supporting her over to the others.

_-I didn't really hurt you did I, kit?-_Starfire asked, in a concerned tone.

Ember shook her head, _-No, I'm fine, just hit my head a bit too hard I think.-_

_-Oh good. The two-leggers want you to go to their capital. Do you want to go?-_

A/N: Ok, next chapter is obviously up ;) A bit longer than usual I think. Hope you liked it, I doubt I'll continue this further than the next chapter or so I've already written, but if anyone would like to take the story on where I leave off leave a review with your email address. I might not do this, just interested to know if you think it's a good idea/ want to do it etc. Well let me know.

xxx


End file.
